Demographic information is used in modern information systems for a variety of purposes ranging from targeted marketing or advertising, civil and municipal planning, funding planning and other uses. Today, social media platforms enable people to form groups or communities based on common interests that by nature define demographics of the users participating in such social media groups or communities. Given the advent of so-called “big data” and related computerized platforms, demographic information may be of further usefulness and may lead to new applications and may also depend on how such information is obtained and collected.